


Two-way street to nothing

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones





	Two-way street to nothing

wind the scarf around your neck and pull tight,

your face tingles as your ears ring -

tolling the beginning of the end.

(that’s a lie: they’re the same thing)

 

they say your life flashes before your eyes;

that’s a lie (or I haven’t lived)

you think how it would be for them to find you and it’s

the best thirty seconds of your life until you discover

you’ve a mind sound enough to still worry.

 

or unsound. what happens after you die shouldn’t bother you.

it’s not like you’ll be around to see.

 

if you don’t scream in frustration it’s because you can’t breathe.

 

give it ten. unwind, release.

give it another

day, month, year ad infinitum and you wonder when you got so bitter.

 

selfishness is a two-way street and all roads lead to Rome:

to things that are gone and will be.


End file.
